To Hell With Fame Fall of the Rock Goddess
by Luminous-Kyo
Summary: [Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi]The almighty rock star life is forever awesome right? Well, it would be, if Yumi didn’t have any inner demons to deal with. COMPLETED STORY. Shoujo ai, and lots of angst awaits you, my friends. Rated M for a reason folks.
1. Freakin' Inner Demons

'**To Hell with Fame – Fall of the Legendary Goddess of Rock'**

**

* * *

**

_(Author's intro– Yo. Call me Kyo. All my friends do. This is my first fanfic so bare with me. I decided to do a fanfic about the characters from 'Hi-Hi Puffy AmiYumi' (Not to be confused with the REAL Puffy AmiYumi duo so chillax.) and wondered what to do it on. For the longest time, I've said a few things to myself…one- Yumi is angry-a lot. Two- Yumi seems to be the type of person to hold secrets from her close ones, just so they wouldn't worry about her. And, of course, three- you're going to laugh at me for this but… the idea of AmiYumi shipping is plainly obvious asday._

_Anybody still reading after that? Ok, cool. Now I decided to try my hand at this 'fan-fiction' thing, as up until now, I've been strictly a comic artist. I am going to tell you a story about Yumi's web of feelings, her hardships, and heck, her fall. I may be a happy guy, but I am a huge fan of angst stories…_

_Yes, there will be some swearing. Yes, there will be some violence. Yes, there will be plenty of angst and then some. Yes, there will be the obligatory AmiYumi coupling, followed by some rather questionable content. So I will say this now – **Ask mommy before reading…**_

_Also feel free to throw out some advice and compliments – what's cool, what's weird, what needs to be understood. You know**, constructive criticism in the most mature taste. **I cannot stress that any more. So if you send in some mail all like 'ZOMG!111 DIS BE GHEY YO ROFL!11', I'm going to treat it like this country's presidency – not really serious. Basically no flaming. The only flames I will want to see is that of Kyo Kusanagi himself, but eh._

_So with my lengthy intro aside, all I can say is enjoy the story and be able to send me a email for anything._

_The Luminous Kyo) _

Thoughts are written in italics…no, this isn't a thought, smart alec.

_

* * *

_

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Summary – **Ever since Puffy started touring across America, life has been grand, fulfilling and beautiful. The almighty rock star life is forever right? Well, it would be, if Yumi didn't have any inner demons to deal with. Things get weird at their stay in Cocoa Beach, Florida… Expect angst, cursing, violence and shoujo-ai.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – Inner Freaking Demons…why?**

_'Why do these things happen to me?'_

A very odd question someone would ask on a beautiful Saturday morning to himself or herself. And since none other than Yumi Yoshimura is asking the question, this odd question has even more weight to it than any other she would ask at the given time.

As a bright and shiny blue, clear summer sky surround all the eye can see, the obscure but ever-so-trusty 'Puffy Bus' travels down a long open road, zipping through the grassy landscape of trees, some green signs that will tell them that Cocoa Beach, Florida is ever so close, and an occasional lake. Of course all this was just a moving blur of green, like an early Richter painting, nothing but a stream of motion. No surprise Yumi would even care of how nice and shiny it is outside…

Yumi was found, standing in her dark room, staring down into the corner she is next to. She didn't have any sort of facial expression- No look of anger, no look of sadness and not even a frown. She had her normal 'too-cool for emotions' look. Whenever she was by herself, she would find herself in here, blasting some sort of grunge rock so loud that the decibels vibrated the objects on her wall. When asked why she has it so loud, she says it helps her concentrate.

'I just don't get it…' Yumi closes her eyes as she continues to speak to herself. '…I have everything most people would kill a person for. I'm part of the excellent Puffy AmiYumi band, I make the greens just strumming a few strings on my axe, boys want me, girls want to be like me, and I am doing all this with my best friend, if not my only friend, in the whole world. In a way, I have become the Legendary Goddess of Rock. And yet… all I have in front of me. My fame, my fortune the fans… all bunk to me.' This was a familiar speech she would say to herself for moments like these. She opens her eyes with a cold stare, now looking up to the wall in front of her, which had a framed article stating 'Puffy Hitting Number One in US!' in big bold letters.

'Tch, what's the point of making the ignorant masses happy…' She paused a bit as she swung her right fist around to smash the framed article, dead center no less, to create at least twenty-seven large cracks coming from said impact point. This also made the CD she was listening to skip inside her stereo. '...If I can't even make **MYSELF **happy. Well no more I say…'

As she just held her arm in that same position, not budging for a bit for anything, some light was cracked onto that room from the other side. This was caused when a girl with pink Pom-Pom styled long hair opened the door to see what her best friend was up to. She only did this because she hasn't heard from her for a couple of hours now and was only looking out for her best interest. 'Yumi, you've been in here for a while. Are you okay?'

Yumi pulled her fist out of the now-dented wall and covered her fist with her left hand, somewhat enduring the slight sting in it. 'Peh, never better, Ami.' Just so Ami Okuni would get off her tail, she told an obvious blatant lie. Ami knew something was up, but she didn't want to pry it out of Yumi if she was going to go through the trouble of making up a lie. 'Okay, Yumi, but if you really feel like talking, you know who to turn to.'

Something else caught the eye of Ami as she saw Yumi's arms.

'Yumi, since when did you start wearing arm-warmers?'

Yumi, without looking up, just gritted her teeth a bit and snapped right back to her. 'Since when were you my freakin' mom?'

'? Oh all right, I was just asking. Don't get so harsh towards me.' Ami said, a tad peeved that she got such an answer from her best friend in the entire world.

Yumi sighed. 'I'm sorry about that, Ami. You didn't need that.'

The bubbly pink-haired girl just smiled sweetly to her, as a way of accepting her apology and walked off, right as she said a few more things. 'We're just about to reach the hotel we'll be staying at! Oh I just can't wait! Our first gig in Florida- this will be cool!'

The indigo-haired girl just stood there, still staring at the wall in front of her. Recollecting what just happened due to her stress and why she's been this way for a couple of weeks now. She then let out another sigh after what seems to be an eternity of silence.

'Dammit, Yumi. This has to end this weekend, no matter the consequences. Go for broke!'

She turned around as she pushed the off button on her stereo and walked out the door to join with her friend.

**End of Chapter 1. NEXT UP – I'm My Own Archenemy.**


	2. I'm My Own Archenemy So I'm The Badguy

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one.  
**

* * *

It's still rated T, only because of the swearing and what not. Plus drug reference. Don't do drugs kids! Kyo**_  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – I'm My Own Archenemy (Or 'I'm the Bad Guy, Eh?')**

'Oh SUGOI! This hotel is amazing! It is so close to the beach and everything! Oh Yumi, I can't wait 'til after our gig – I would LOVE to spend time on the beach!'

The gang finally arrived at the elusive Red Terry Lucky Star Hotel, perhaps the ritziest hotel in the whole tri-county area. As they walked through the entrance of the gigantic auto-sliding doors, Ami and Kaz looked around in awe at the shiny lights on the ceiling, which accompanied the red-and-gold scheme of the carpet. The insides were like a Neo-Greek theme, showing to Kaz that this would at LEAST cost a little more than usual… normally anyways. If they weren't Puffy, they'd probably have to pay out of the wazoo, some would say.

'I'll go take care of checking in and what not. Ami, why don't you and Yumi watch our things?' The small man who looked like he was in his late forties with the round glass asked Ami. He was Kaz, the girls' manager. Though he loves the music industry, he loves money much more. He does, from time to time however, act as a father figure to the two. 'Sure, Kaz! You can count on us!' Ami quickly replied. Kaz then moved in closer to Ami to whisper in her ear. 'And, uh, make sure to keep an eye on Yumi, y'know?'

'Why?' Ami was curious.

Kaz continued. 'She looks as if the slightest touch on her would make her explode violently, if you know what I mean. Just kinda look after her.'

'Ah, gotcha.' Ami nodded.

To this point, Yumi was just standing there, with the same 'too-cool-for-you' facial expression, staring off into space as her arms were crossed. Her body language gave off to some people walking by her as a sign to not even look at her funny. 'Hm, thank Buddha there's not that many people right now. Keeping somewhat a low profile would be easier than I thought.' If this was any other hotel, like the kind that has the middle-class people walking in and out, she'd surely have been screwed, what with being jumped by rabid fans and fighting off paparazzi. Suddenly, a familiar yet unwelcome voice broke her concentration and thinking.

'Hey Yumi! As soon as we finish our gig here, do you want to hang out with me on the beach? It is really nice out during the night and -'

The indigo-haired girl was looking down a bit looking away from Ami. She was hiding a different facial expression now – that of a person who is worried about something.

'Hey, Yumi, are you alright?' Ami was being a little concerned about her friend as Yumi's mood just changed right there. 'You know you've been acting a little funny lately, and I and Kaz have been very-'

'Ami, when Kaz comes back, tell him I stepped outside for a bit. I… just need to do some things.' Yumi cut Ami off before she finished what she had to say. With that stated she steps outside, her thumbs tucked a bit in the back of her outer skirt, walking out hunched over in that 'touch me and die 'cuz I'm totally badass' pose. The sliding doors just closed behind Yumi as she left.

'Uh… sure.' Ami was now in a more concerned mood than just a little while ago. He friend just walked off as she spoke and wouldn't tell her why. Ami just stood there thinking to herself for a bit, with many thoughts. However the main thought that overruled the others made her speak out – 'Why do I have this feeling…that Yumi is dealing with something not even a simple talk would solve? Agh, god. Yumi, I know you don't me to worry but…' Ami's mood just worsened just thinking about it, giving her a somewhat nauseous feeling.

'Where'd Yumi go?' Kaz comes back with two hotel keys, and some brochure thingy, the kind that tells you about its cheap thrills and specials at participating restaurants.

Ami doesn't like to lie, but at the same time she doesn't want to change a 'tragedy into a farce', to put it lightly. 'She stepped outside for a breather. I'll get her in a few!' She pulled off a smile and an attitude that not even her own mom would know she was hiding a crappy feeling.

Under one of the more shadowy areas outside the hotel, Yumi could be found leaning against the wall looking down a bit, as if she was mentally feeling sorry for herself. 'Oy, I need one right now… BAD.' She takes out a small box out of her shirt, labeled by one of those generic cigarette companies. Opening the box, she stuck a cig in her mouth and lit it with the lighter she had in her left boot buckle for just such an occasion.

As of lately she found herself 'temporarily' releasing her stress through such vices, like constant drinking, pounding the 'junk' out of random things, and **smoking**. The last one was picked up after an episode she had at exploding at Ami a few weeks ago over something as small as the last slice of pizza and how she should've saved it for her. She knows how menial some of her stress is – she feels she is too weak to do a thing about it and lets emotion just eat her away, slowly but surely.

'_This is ridiculous. All this is too much. Fame, fortune, and touring around. Same thing day in, and day out. To hell with all of it I say. To hell with the fame.'_

She takes a small puff from her cig and exhales, gathering some thoughts.

'_I'm only in a bad mood because of all this constant touring and what have you. Sure, I enjoy making music… and why? Just so that bastard Kaz can run off and do Buddha-knows-what with that cash? The same cash we don't even get to see often. Erggh, that little egghead makes me sick. Or, maybe it's the fact this is my second pack today. If Ami found out about my nasty habit, she'd be a depressed wreck. It hurts me to see her hurt like that. She practically the only person I care about in this god-forsaken planet…'_

She rolls up her arm warmer a bit, to just put the cig out on her very own right arm, only slightly flinching as she clenched her right fist. She then proceeds to roll it back down.

'_Ami…the only person I care about on this god forsaken planet… wait.' Yumi stopped to think a bit to somewhat put two and two together. 'I blow her off all the time just because I don't want to worry her how I really feel about things now, and yet, she just takes my abuse and continues to support me. Could it be the reason I'm like this…? No, that's ridiculous. She's my best friend, and on top of that, a woman. That's just- just sick. This is ridiculous! I can't be developing feelings for her in that sort of way. No! Gross!' _Just then the one person she gave a damn about walks by her side. 'Yumi, do you smell smoke?'

Yumi quickly turns around in a panic as she quickly replied. 'One of those teenage jackasses were smoking around me! I'm going to smell like an ashtray if I stay around them for too long!' Ami was pretty much sick of this crap and put her left hand on her hip and raised her right one to point at Yumi. Finally, a rather pissed off Ami spurted out, 'Yumi, I'm sick of your lying! I'm trying to help you yet all you ever do is shut people of your life! Can't you trust Kaz with anything you are going through? Can't you trust me?' Ami sounded a tad depressed on that last sentence as she gulped a bit to hold back from crying like she easily does. 'You've been cold, dark and just bitter to us, and you NEVER hold a conversation with me anymore, let alone BOTHER to say a 'howdy-do' or a 'Ami how are you feeling?'

Yumi hates it when Ami gets all emotional-like, and she basically twitched a brow. 'Ami leave me alone, I'M FINE.' She was shaking her fist a bit.

Ami couldn't take it anymore. She yelled out loud enough to at least get a few people getting into their cars to turn a head towards them.

'NO YOU ARE NOT, Yumi! Rather than acting like a whiny little **emo brat, **why don't you actually act your own damn age for once! I-It's pissing me off!' Ami spoke what was on her mind.

Yumi, in a mix state of shock and anger, finally snapped. In one fast motion, she pulls Ami up by her collar; pulling her closer to her as her other arm was pulled back, as if she was ready to punch the snot out of some little preteen for his lunch money. All in all, Yumi wants Ami's blood on her hand.

Ami, however, wasn't even flinching. She had the same angry look she gave Yumi when she snapped. Yumi snapped. Ami snapped. The both of them are experiencing something against each other that not many people would have thought – **they mentally wished the other dead for that moment.**

'Go ahead and cry you little bitch – no one is here to stop me now!' Yumi's pulled-back fist was shaking, with anticipation and with anger. It was like taking all that pissed her off that moment and putting it into a fist and she wanted to rub it in Ami's face. Quite literally, in fact.

Ami then slightly closed her eyes, looking away from her. 'Just get it over with. If it'll make you THAT happy.'

The pulled-back fist of anger that quivered constantly like a schoolboy on a mad amount of energy drinks suddenly lowered itself down to Yumi's side. Yumi just stared at Ami in awe and without warning just chucked her aside, just looking away from her. 'Why- why didn't you flinch?'

Ami got back up to brush herself off. As she started walking away from Yumi and started heading back inside the hotel she said something that left Yumi in a mental daze – 'Yumi, you are my best friend. I'd take a bullet for you if it meant knocking off stress from you. I'm shocked you haven't realized that by now, **FRIEND.**' More or less, an angry Ami walked back inside. 'Suite 715. Your crap is outside the room. You MIGHT want to put it in there.'

Yumi, now stunned and confused as ever, is trying to recollect, just what the hell happened.

'Stupid Ami. Always looking out for my best interest… she's making this harder for me…'

**END OF CHAPTER 2. NEXT – Dysfunctional Blasphemy.

* * *

_Stay tuned folks - this is ONLY the beginning of the fall of Yumi. Email, monies, andcookies are greatly appreciated.Kyo_**


	3. Dysfunctional Blasphemy

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one._

* * *

**Well, due to the content of this chapter and the next, the rating has been bumped UP to Mature. Don't be fooled though, this is probably the chapter you've been waiting for - the fall of Yumi! Angst fans rejoice! - Kyo **  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Dysfunctional Blasphemy**

Silence. So silent you could hear Kaz's stomach gurgle. Maybe if he had something to eat rather than try his hand the hotel's casinos. 'Ugh, I should've gotten something to eat… but money makes everything all better,' Kaz then frowned, '… or a cheeseburger.'

Ever since that truffle from earlier that day, Ami and Yumi have not said a word to each other. Could you blame them really – one would be happy to punch her own 'friend' in the face just because she couldn't admit her faults. The other annoyed her 'friend' in the process of trying to cheer her up. Twelve minutes until curtain time, and the girls just wanted this over so they could do their own thing. The only time ANY of them spoke was during rehearsal, but only for their songs. (And… 'Helpful' advice, IF yelling and cursing and sarcasm is considered helpful, anywho.)

'All right, girls – remember these people are rich and have lots of cash! This means go out there and give them your best performance! Remember – Relax, look alive and GO GET ME SOME CASH!' Kaz's usual pep talk didn't get any response, just a nod from Yumi as she coldly stared at Ami. Ami countered her knife-like stare with her very own as their eyes met, probably making one of those weird anime spark thingies you see in the 'toons nowadays. Well then.

As the girls got to their positions, joining some guest keyboarders – Yumi on her 'axe' and Ami ever-so-eager to use her drums – the auditorium they were going to play in, which was almost half the size of a deluxe football stadium, was filled with the important elements – the huge crowds of Puffy fans, the noise of the people who finally got to see their idols walk on stage, and the lighting was perfect on them. _'Wow. Look at all these losers… sucks for them.' _Yumi couldn't help but think that to herself, and then, like a certain half-demon from a video game that wears a red trench coat, she smirked rather cockily and quickly grabbed the microphone in one swipe. She dramatically posed and pointed out to her fans.

'**YOSH! IKUZO TO ROKKU ON! PAAFII-SUTAIRU!'  
**_(Author's note - This basically means 'Alright! Let's Go and ROCK ON! PUFFY STYLE!)_**  
**

The people were cheering even louder now as Yumi smugly put the mic back on the stand, now feeding her ego which then her cockiness kicked her into overdrive! She started with the opening riffs to their first song. All Ami could do was roll her eyes and proceeded to start drumming.

Minutes became almost an hour, as they were finishing up their last song. To this point, the people in the crowd got into it, as you could see some people holding up glow sticks and some singing along with their favorite songs. As the song was coming to a conclusion, a thought dawned upon Yumi. _'If it's a show they want, I'll give them a damn show – DEMON STYLE._' The song came to a complete close. The keyboarders stopped composing and Ami stopped drumming, catching a breather. However, the auditorium was filled with one sound only – **the insane riffing of Yumi. **To describe it – it sounded like it came straight from Satan himself.

Yumi started going insane on the guitar, moving her fingers to speeds that'd probably catch her instrument on fire. As she gritted her teeth, enduring the burn that was starting on her fingers, she started rocking her head rather violently. Her pupils lost that shine in eyes, as if she were possessed. The people in the audience thought this was part of the show. Ami, however, became concerned once more. 'Y-Yumi?'

'**KI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUU!'**

The way Yumi pulled back and screamed towards the ceiling was like the 1800-year-old spirit of Orochi flowing through her blood, possessing her. Whipping the guitar in break-neck speeds, she slammed her axe on the floor, creating sparks and debris flying from the area in front of her. The crowd cheered louder, not aware that Yumi's oft-mentioned dark side kicked in. Without warning she grabbed the nearest keyboard and smashed it at one of the keyboard players, breaking it on impact. She picked up the now unconscious keyboarder player and slammed him into the second one, picking up the corpse again and slamming him into the nearest pillar, drilling his chest with fast punches, each one hurting worse and worse, as more blood flew from the poor lad upon each impact. Just the site of the blood made Yumi's craving for violence lust for more of this. **'MORE…MORE…I WANT YOU TO CRY, SCREAM, THEN DIE!'**

Ami was appalled. The facial expression she had was like a kid who just saw his favorite dog get hit by a car before their very eyes. _'This isn't Yumi! Y-Yumi wouldn't do this! Why, Yumi, WHY!' _ The crowd grew from excited to afraid, as the lot of them started panicking, a handful running outside the auditorium. The man Yumi held was barely still breathing after all this. It's a surprise really, considering that Yumi did something that would probably have killed an elephant. She held the guy up close to her, starting to choke the guy. **'JUST LAY HERE AND DIE!' **Right there and then in the corner of her eye, she saw a pink-haired girl start crying in fear. All Ami could do was cry with the shocked look on her face, and not because she was afraid of getting killed next. No, she just felt like her whole world came crashing down on what should've been a nice evening. Right then, Yumi's eyes seem to have become more human-like again, looking at what she held in her hand – a bloody corpse of an actual human being, that she attacked herself! How he was barely alive is beyond anyone!

In a panic, Yumi dropped the body and yelled in fear backing away from it and then looking to the crowd. Everyone was silent, staring at who used to be their hero. The same girl who became famous due a band. The same girl whose rebellious attitude was part of her charm. Holding back from tearing up, Yumi darted straight off the stage and ran right out of the backdoor leading into the ally.

Ami was still stunned with the shock expression on her face. _'I don't know what got into Yumi, but please don't do anything stupid…' _

Just then Kaz walked in with a chilidog. 'Hey why's everyone silent? Haha, you guys act like some person just got murdered on – ' Right before he could finish that sentence, he saw an almost-dead corpse on the floor, bathing lightly in a nice pool of blood.

'Great. So now I'M the jerk.' Way to shoot your mouth off at the wrong time, Kaz.

The dark alley was covered in a nice blue hue, given off by the moonlight. This would have been romantic if this were that situation. The figure of a woman can be found leaning against the wall that was outside the auditorium. She was in an area that no one would be able to find her. The arm-warmers that girl was wearing earlier is now off her arms, exposing the many **lashes and cuts **that populated her arms. You could hear a light crying from the girl as a fresh one was added by a small razor she kept in the latch of her boot.

'This…. this is what I deserve. I deserve this for what I did to them! I didn't want this to happen tonight! **FOR BUDDHA'S SAKE, WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE!' **Yumi just slid down there slowly, covering her face with her hands sobbing away at the monster who ruined their show, which happened to be her. 'I'm sick of my very joke of an existence! I'm just a damn puppet of God. God, Buddha, Ganesh, I don't freakin' care anymore! They are all probably up there, laughing it the hell up at my misfortunes!' She stands up still hugging her arms closely as blood leaked a bit. **'IF YOU ARE LISTENING, WHOEVER IS UP THERE IN THE BEYOND, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW YOU CAN GO TAKE YOUR HIGH-AND-MIGHTY PRIDE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR – '**

What distracted her lust for suicide, however, was a purple gleaming light, not bright, yet bright enough to gather some attention from the 'creatures of the night' or the clubbers. The sign said 'High Tiger Club Ryo' and below it said 'ladies drink free!'

'That's what I need,' Yumi started putting the arm warmers on again to cover her wounds. '…A damn drink. Or two. Hell maybe three. I want to forget this night ever happened.' That said, Yumi walked inside the place.

Inside that club was a fusion of colored lights, pumping eurodance and house on the speakers, people giving themselves up to the music of the night, and of course the bar where people would enjoy alcoholic drinks. Usually for pleasure or usually for pain. Some would use it just to think they can talk to people better and have fun. Others would drown their miseries in a glass of schnapps or tequila. Tonight, that was Yumi. The hypnotic surroundings of the club not even fazed her once for the past 3 hours that she was there, 25 drinks later. Yumi looked a tad buzzed as she was holding a conversation with a few people around her.

'I, I, I'll tell YOU. I, I am a very, very, VERY awesome rockstar. I swears it, yo.' Her downing another glass of the hard stuff cut off her sentence of drunkenness. You know, the golden liquid that 'erased the memory of a 24-hour span'. Yup, she was smashed.

'A rockstar, eh?' The dark-skinned man she was talking to who wore the black leather and donned silver hair was just sitting at that bar. He made it a hobby to talk to the drunken morons who walked in. He was accompanied by his pal, a man with dark hair, bangs in the front and donning a white leather jacket with black lines all around. 'See that guy over there?' He pointed at a Caucasian male with a bandana and a jacket that said 'No Smoking'. 'Insane voice and his mad guitar riffs made him a reputation. As far as I'm concerned you're just a drunk loser who probably woke up from a dream.' The dark-skinned character was quite intolerant of stupid people. 'What is your name anyways?'

'My name, nyaa?' Yumi chugged a bit more before slamming the glass down on the bar. 'They call me the Legendary Goddess of Rock.' She stopped a second re-thinking a bit from earlier. Least it would've been easier if she didn't drink. 'Well, not so much a Goddess now…I'm a freakin' demon! RAWR!'

The one with the white jacket got up. 'Let's blow this clown-town. Let's see our pal, and while we're at it, get him to get us something to eat for free.' The dark-skinned character got up and put down his glass, followed by a twenty for the bartender. 'Well then, Miss Rockstar, don't let fame get to your head. You'll evolve into a monster or something.' He then started laughing a bit as he walked out with his friend. With that said, Yumi actually took his joke serious, as it had a lot of meaning to it. 'Fame IS the worst vice of them all…and she probably thinks I'm a jerk now… perfect, just frickin' perfect.' As she was about to ask for another drink, she was turned around on her barstool by some shady looking characters. They were wearing the rich fancy leather jackets, one of them with insane spiky blonde hair and a headband. He looked like their leader.

'If you're looking for a good time,' Yumi stretched a bit in that drunk, yet charming, fashion. 'I'm afraid to say that I'm not on the market, free or not…'

'Golly gee, hehehehe…' that weasly-like punk leader just stared at her up close… 'I thought so, yer that 'AmmyYammy', arencha?'

'Please, just call me Yumi.' She said with a slight hiccup. 'I don't want to deal with anyone right now, it hasn't been a good day…'

The creepy punk pulled out some sort of pill-like object and showed it to her. 'See this? It's a 'feel-good' candy. It makes you… feel good, gehehehe….'

Yumi sure as hell wasn't dumb. It was some sort of dangerous drug. _'Lecherous fool, he just probably wants me for some sort of sick group money shot.' _ Then she stopped and thought of something in her drunken state. _'However, it could be a good chance that the drug will kill me… I'm sorry, but after today I don't need to confront Ami OR Kaz. Death sounds good right about now….' _She looked at him, and then back at the pill. She took it and then before actually taking it, she quickly said 'Here's hoping I don't wake up from this…GULP.' The second she swallowed that, she had the reaction of clenching her chest. Her vision went blurry, and her insides felt like she was going to explode. 'Ah…oh God, I can barely breathe! UHN – ' And like that the last she remembers was looking at the ceiling fade off to blackness. To say the least, her body fell like a sack of bricks.

'Ahh Jesus… Am I – am I dead? Have I finally hit the 'Great Concert in the sky?'

Her eyes re-opened, the first thing she saw was the cold blue night sky, the one that made her feel the sky was taking pity for her miserable existence. 'Ah god… my head… hm?' As she felt her forehead, she felt something, something… cold and wet. Perhaps sticky. She slowly lowered her hand to eye level to see what it was, kind of shivering in disgust. Right when she saw the following reaction came from this –

'Oh. My. **GOD. **T-THOSE SICK BASTARDS!' It seems those creeps had some fun with her before leaving the scene. Yumi quickly pulled her shirt off to wipe the white junk off her face; luckily it was easy, meaning it must have not been long ago. Just as she put her shirt back on she staggered up trying to get on her feet. Now stumbling out of the alley and on the lonely sidewalk towards the hotel, Yumi was going through some of the thoughts in her head. _'I'm a real idiot. I knew that taking that pill would be bad, but NOOO. I did it anyways. Buddha knows what they did to the rest of me, but giving them the benefit of the doubt, I will just say they were messing with my face. Ami would've prevented me from doing this…' _It then dawned upon her, which made her stop, still staggering like a zombie a bit. _'Ami. No matter how I treat her, no matter what I say to her, she just never reacts violently like I do._ _Ami's been there for me for everything and I threatened to beat the crap out of her. I had the chance to mess her up right there, but I stopped. I stopped, because I cared about her. I want nothing more but to see her happy and let myself get in the way. I care about her way too much and I NEED HER SO MUCH RIGHT NOW…wait, what I just thought. It's official – this means I…I LOVE her. I think the reason I've been getting these random outbursts is because I've felt this way about her from the get-go and never built up the courage to tell her. YES. I was clouded with ambition just so I can move on and pretend it's something else. I can cope with that. I know my fault. I now know what I must do!' _

And right as she was going to state what she was going to, without warning to her body, she found herself on all fours, followed by her mouth emptying the contents of her stomach right before her. She coughed a bit, and snorted a bit trying to get up and wiping her nose with her arm warmers. She took them off to completely wipe her cheek. She spat a little bit of bile as she coughed once more. 'That liquor sure as HELL didn't taste good going back up. But this taste is better than the way I feel right now…' As she pulled herself up, she was shocked to see what was right in front of her – **It was Ami.**

'Uhh… how long have you been standing there?' Yumi grasping her forehead in a tad spot of pain.

'Long enough to realize you'd rather get yourself drunk with these poisons then confront me with your problems.' Ami once more felt like crying, as she took a glimpse of Yumi's battle damaged arms. 'Well, at least I now know why you wear the warmers… if you wanted to kill yourself and not tell anyone… it's… it's …' She couldn't hold back from sobbing a bit as she witnessed the by-product of her friends sick self-destruction.

Suddenly a small carton of cigs was thrown next to Ami's feet. Ami picked them up and saw closely at them, just to be even more upset. 'Yumi… when did you start smoking…?' The way Yumi looked; she acted as if her mother was ashamed at a new boyfriend she brought home or failing an important test. 'I had… a lot of stress for the past few weeks and I just – '

Ami feel to her knees looking at the ground just ready to bawl. But she then changed gears quickly when she heard her own friend start crying. 'Y-Yumi?'

Yumi was back down on the floor sobbing her eyes out. 'Everything I've been through today was the cherry on top of this SUCK SUNDAE. First I get into an argument with you, then the show where I almost killed someone, then I started cutting myself and, and, and then I just popped in for a few drinks… well maybe 20… but still! Then these guys! They gave me this pill and…and…'

The thing Yumi didn't expect was Ami patting her back, looking at her with that concerned look she ever so often does. 'Not a nice part of town is it?' Yumi just broke down and cried on her friends shoulder, letting out all her angst and frustrations through tears. 'You came... all...this way…' Yumi tried talking between sobs. 'To try and find me…' Yumi, in an ironic twist of fate, felt a lot better, as it has been awhile since a good cry. Ami helped her get up on her feet, still holding on to her best friend. 'Yumi. I am asking you as my best friend, someone I see as a sister, if there is anything wrong or anything on your mind, ANYTHING, please feel free to tell me…'

Suddenly, Yumi let out a huge sigh and looked to Ami. She was shaking not because of the sudden weakness she got from vomiting, but for the fact that this was the perfect time to let Ami know... just how she really felt about her. This whole 'band' thing. What SHE really wanted out of it.

'Ami. There's… something I have to tell you. Do you… want to walk on the beach for a bit? That is, if you don't mind.'

Ami nodded, smiling a bit. 'Of course, Yumi. Come on, start talking.

**END OF CHAPTER 3. NEXT – My Priceless Fame, My Priceless Decision

* * *

Wow! Just wow. I'll admit I kinda wrote myself into a corner with the bar scene, but maybe that's because this is my third sleepless night. Ah well, comments and constructive advice still appreciated. Thank you all who emailed me for your comments. I appreciate it. - Kyo  
**


	4. My Priceless Fame My Priceless Decision

**

* * *

**

_Take note – I am in **NO** way associated with Cartoon Network, Renegade Animation, the REAL Puffy AmiYumi or Sam Register. I do **NOT **own Hi-Hi PAY in any way, shape or form. Again, this is based off the ANIMATED Puffy not the REAL one.

* * *

_**Finally, the final chapter. Enjoy and bare with me, there's a little bit of some girl-on-girl action on this. This would also be my first sex scene I wrote, so yeah, it ain't the best. The original scene was ALOT more hardcore and ALOT dirtier, but for I had to cut some stuff. At least you got the initial 'Yuri' scene. So yeah, once more rated MATURE for sexual themes. You've been warned. - Kyo**

* * *

**  
**

** Chapter 4 – My Priceless Fame, My Priceless Decision**

A Saturday night's moonlight set the stage on the coast of the hotel's beach. The sound of the waves crashing against the turf to the sand that was being stepped on by the two women who were walking down that very beach that night. Ami and a very flustered-looking Yumi were both sharing a walk that night, for the purpose of this was so Yumi can finally come clean to Ami about the reason she has been spazzing out like this for the last couple of weeks. Tonight she was finally going to let out what was on her mind.

'Nice moon we have out tonight, huh?' Ami was looking up into the sky, mesmerized a bit by the white orb creating the beautiful light of the evening. It didn't faze Yumi, as she was just too preoccupied in her mind as they walk. Ami looked right back at her friend who looked like she was down in the dumps. 'So… what's on your mind Yumi?'

Yumi always dreaded this. She always hated letting people know how she felt about herself, yet she was easily open when it came to stating it as it is for people, be it offensive or not. Though Yumi came off as a 'rock-you-like-a-hurricane' type of person, she was rather shy about a few things. Nonetheless though, if she wanted to avoid letting her bottled up feelings become her drive into insanity and self-destruction, she'd have to come clean. 'Ami… first off, I would like to say thanks for putting up with my emotions and sudden-outbursts for the past couple of weeks. Most people would have given up on me about day 2.' She gave a weak giggle after saying that. 'What made you so worried about me? And you cannot say, "Because that's what friends do"…'

Ami just smiled at her and replied. 'In all honesty, I was very worried about you. I'm glad that one guy survived your attack, but it's not just our reputation I'm worried about – is this a regular thing you just… decided to start one day?' Yumi stops and sighs. She knew exactly what question was coming after she responded. 'No. It was just based off of some thoughts I had bottled up inside.' She scratched the back of her head looking away and up at the sky. 'Then…' Ami's curiosity as usual made her ask. 'What "thoughts" were these?'

'Thoughts of this band and its future… and what I actually want from this band.' Yumi still kept her previous pose, giving off that 'please stop questioning me' ordeal.

'What do you actually want, Yumi?'

'Someone to call my own. You know, a better half?'

'I'm not following you, Yumi.'

A heavy sigh followed by Yumi turning to face Ami with a slight blush. 'I… just want to fall in love with someone I've had a crush on since we started this whole "band" thing. You know, it's not like we actually stay in one place, so I don't have feelings for anyone specifically, and SURE AS HELL not Kaz…'

Ami kind of knew what was going to happen next. 'So uh… who DO you have a crush on?'

Yumi blushed heavily, clenching her fist and looking away and towards the ground at her side. 'Please, I don't want to say…' Ami then gave an annoyed look, because she didn't want to have to go through this again. 'Yumi…' She sounded a tad annoyed now. The indigo-haired woman just shook her head and growled a bit while gritting her teeth. 'Augh, Ami, it's…it's you.' She calmed down a bit before she continued. 'Ami, ever since this whole thing started, you've always been there for me no matter what happened. The feeling that came off was more than just a friend. It felt like, you were the only person who cared about me. It made me realize, if you never existed at all, I'd would probably…' She stopped and looked at her arms a bit, seeing all the visible scars she put there herself and started tearing up a bit. 'You must think this is awkward and I'm just some sort of drama-freak.'

Ami, a tad perplexed, started blushing a deep shade of red. 'You… huh. So this whole time… you… me… you actually…'

'For the love of Buddha, STOP STUTTERING!' The sudden outburst from Yumi was then followed by her grabbing Ami and locking her lips with hers. The lip-lock turned into a deep passionate kiss that lasted for ten seconds, Yumi's eyes closed and blushing deeply as Ami, whose 'WTF' look turned into a look of one who just got off on ecstasy. Yumi then broke that lip lock, now just staring into her friend's eyes, feeling a tad awkward that she is able to do all this all of a sudden. 'Oh God, I am SO sorry, Ami. The yelling, and- and- this weird behavior and –'

Ami broke her speech with another lip lock, this time she caressed Yumi's head, muffling her sentences, into a light moan, right before Ami broke that kiss. 'No need to be sorry, Yumi. I think it's kinda nice someone actually has a thing for me.' Ami smiled sweetly, staring into her new lover's eyes.

'You're kidding, right? Who wouldn't love you?' Yumi was a bit surprised and taken aback by Ami's sentence.

'You tell me. I'm either "way-too-cutesy" or "too-innocent-looking" to be involved with, most guys want a hardcore "cultist" nowadays. I've always dreamed that I'd find that perfect someone, and in some weird way, I… guess it came true, albeit she's my best friend…AND a girl. No, really, why not a guy? Why would it be… you know… me, a girl?'

Yumi smirked a bit at her. 'Well, back when I was going with that T.M. Revolution guy, I thought of things, especially when it was over, and decided that, well, guys were just too much drama for me.'  
(_Author's note – You might not know this, but the REAL Yumi Yoshimura and the lead vocalist of T.M.R. were actually a couple once upon a time. Like Hollywood relations, some say it basically ended on a bittersweet note.)_

'Wow…' Ami giggled a bit.

'What?' Yumi was wondering why she started laughing.

'I think it's cute that a bad experience with a guy made you interested in women. You are such a little teenager at time!' Ami couldn't help but laugh a bit.

'Hey, stop picking on me, hmph!' Yumi just crossed her arms and gave her a pouty face. She then started blushing looking down again and cleared her throat. 'Hey, Ami?' Ami stopped laughing for a bit to see what she wanted. 'Hm?'

'How do you feel… about violating… um… that is, doing what… most would find…?' Yumi was NOT good when it came to asking the most obvious questions. 'Yes?' Ami pushed on for her to continue her request. 'Please, don't make me say it. I feel silly asking such a question.' Ami couldn't believe this- Yumi was actually shy about asking her **THAT **question! 'Yumi, are you asking if you'd want to… hm, how should I put this? Ah yes – you want to "take me to 30 minutes of heaven and sin!" Am I right?' Yumi's face just went red. 'Yeah, yeah, that…' Yumi mumbled under her breath.

Ami smiled and hugged her tightly. 'Yumi, as long as I can make you happy, then I really don't mind what you want to do with me!' She then gave Yumi a peck on the cheek, to which Yumi blushed a bit more, smiling sheepishly. 'Why… don't we go back to the room. I have a few, eh, things to show you in my bag.' Yumi now holding her hand, indicating they should retreat back to their vacationing quarters.

'Uh, sure! Lead the way, Yumi!' Ami just went along, holding her new lover's hand as they walked across the beach to return to their room.

The hotel room's only light that can be found is the shiny blue moonlight beaming from their balcony window, as a nervous looking Ami sits there, in nothing but her bra and panties. _'Normally, I would've totally said no…' _Ami was thinking to herself. _'…But hey, if Yumi is happy with this and she REALLY meant what she said back there, then this wouldn't be so bad. At least it's someone I trust.' _'Uhh… Yumi, what if Kaz found out about… you know, us?'

Yumi was smiling nonchalantly, flipping through her backpack through various items. 'Well, then good. Another thing he can make money off of, y'know?' Yumi sure knew how to make a tense situation into a stream of sarcasm. It never failed. 'Heh, yeh…' Ami was a tad fidgety, now staring at a topless Yumi. Ami was basically examining her body with her eyes, noticing her smooth skin and figure, right down to her scars on her arms. In a weird way, it was hot to Ami. 'Hey, Ami, you aren't thinking about backing out now…are ya?' Yumi turned around, basically doing the same thing to Ami, checking out her scantily clad lover and friend. 'Um, no. I want your happiness before anything else.' Ami said, her voice obviously giving off that nervous flair. 'Listen, Yumi, I haven't done anything like this before, so yeah, please be easy on me…' As Ami said that, Yumi pulled something out of her bag. 'Yeah cool, I found it.' Yumi then proceeded to pull down her black skirt, her purple shorts and her black 'Rock-You' thong. She then strapped the object she found on to her loins. She turned to showcase this for her lover, somewhat giving a 'seductive' pose. 'Heh, I didn't think I'd get to actually use this!' Ami jumped back a bit in a bit of fear. 'Ami, w-what's that!' Ami pointed at the phallic-shaped object with the many bumps. 'What this? It's called the "Labia Destroyer 3000". Yeah I know, it's a dumb name and sounds like something you'd read in one of those dumb online comics, but the store ensured pleasure for my partner!'

Ami gulped. 'Pleasure? Heh, well, as long as you are happy doing this…' Yumi just simply walked to her and kissed her deeply on the lips, actually slipping a little tongue in there. As this started, she started unhooking Ami's bra, letting it drop down to Ami's loins. She then proceeded to fondle her breasts, which by now Ami could only breathe deeply and hard as her partner did this. Yumi broke the kiss, just to give a cunning smirk, and then removed Ami's panties, revealing her 'love patch' before Yumi. Ami was now blushing heavily. 'Geez, please don't stare, Yumi.' She said this on the verge of tears.

'Oh, relax – you'll like it, so shush!' Yumi spread Ami's legs a bit and proceeded to start licking her out. 'A-Ah… Yumi-!' She let out a small squeal and started breathing harder now, moaning between laps of Yumi's tongue on her now wet area. Yumi started licking faster and vigorously, now actually putting her tongue in deeper in Ami, as Ami's body started spazzing out. She was moaning a lot harder and louder now. 'Y-Yumi… manzoku saseru koto… manzoku saseru koto…!' Ami was letting her know that her satisfaction was about to reach. Just then, Ami's juices poured out over Yumi's tongue, she doing her best to lap most of it up. As that happened, Ami's body just twitched with a satisfactory gasp. 'Ahn! **OWARI!**' Ami just flopped on her back, breathing hard catching her breath a bit. 'Wow… Yumi, t-that was … amazing!' Yumi then got right on top of Ami and stared at her lovely pink eyes once more. 'You forget- I am STILL wearing the L.D. 3000.' She gave that mischievous smirk again. Poor Ami saw this rather 'thick' object, thinking how it's totally going to split her in half. _'Kuso… Mugen no itami…'_

Those minutes then turned into hours, as all that was left was one Ami Okuni, sleeping away the pain-and-pleasure of the recent event that took place that night in that bed. As for Yumi, wearing nothing but her underwear and a black shirt that said 'Oni-Style' in Japanese symbols, she was there on that balcony, holding a bottle of plum sake staring off into the sky and its lonely moon. She finally had a chance to think to herself for the events that happened that day.

'Wow, didn't actually think this would happen.' Yumi started talking with herself and thought out loud. 'Not only did I eat out my best friend, but also for the love of all that is Buddha, I drilled her. While it was hot, it's… awkward, y'know? What if some pervert hotel staff saw that on some hidden camera? He'd be going to his geek friends all like "You're not going to believe who had insane Shasta-McNasty lesbian sex in that hotel room that night!" and of course, Puffy is going to get a lot of paparazzi bullshit.' As she stopped to take a swig from that bottle she turned to look at the peaceful Ami, sleeping away. She then turned back towards the sky. 'I'm with her now… so why do I still feel this is just too weird? Maybe because I took something as good as a friendship, and blew it out to something more now. God, I REALLY hope she doesn't think I'm some perverted sex queen who'll just use her as a way to blow off stress. If I did anything to make her upset, I wouldn't forgive myself! God, sometimes I'd wish I would just die.' She stopped and looked down below her, thinking how high she was standing. 'You know, this balcony looks pretty good to jump off of. I'd die, and wouldn't have to deal with this guilty conscience any more. Oh god, then she'd be upset I died and develop into ME. That's the last thing I need. Things will be a little weird from this point on in this band…'

Just as she was about to finish her sentences, Yumi heard something from the room.

'Yumi, hun, it's late. Please get into bed. It's a little lonely.' A rather drowsy Ami requested for her lover's presence.

Yumi then finished a bit more sake before pouring the rest over the balcony and placing the bottle there. _'At least, I won't deal with my inner demons alone anymore. Hah, to hell with the fame.'_

Yumi just smirked as she walked back towards the bed. 'Sure, Ami. I'm coming.'

'Yumi, I love you…'

'Yeah I know, Ami…'

**END.

* * *

****IT'S OVER! YOU CAN GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY NOW! Seriously though, wow. What a way to end, huh? Well, now, I don't think I will make this a one-shot. I think Yumi has potential for evolving into something MORE for this fanfic. Who knows, maybe with a few ideas and materials, I'll do a sequel to this. I'll tell you this - I plan on doing a fan-dojinshi based off of this fic after a few projects I'm doing. So yes - please send in any ideas you have.**

**Seriously, one of my ideas is to have Ami murdered (or heavily injured) and in the fashion of Kill Bill, Yumi tries to avenge her with nothign but a vespa and the Katana of Awesomeness. Yeah, that messed up so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SEND IDEAS.**

**Anyways thanks to all who gave me comments and pointers for my first fanfic!**

BAI BAI BUU! - Kyo


End file.
